1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for combining a plurality of video signals obtained from a plurality of video cameras, obtaining a composite video signal, recording the signal, and reproducing a plurality of video signals thereafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a baseball relay television broadcast, for example, while original video signals from a plurality of video cameras are monitored, the operating mode is switched to the manual mode, those video signals are edited and are multiplexed to a carrier as broadcasting video signals. There are parts of the original video signals which are cut during editing such broadcasting video signals. For example, in the case where a series of edited; video signals obtained for an interval from the throwing motion of a pitcher to the swinging of a batter and a movement of a ball were broadcasted, original video signals indicative of the motions from the swing of the batter to the end of the running operation are to be left.
In other words, it is desirable that at least a part of the original video signals which were cut out when a plurality of original video signals were combined and broadcasted or edited can be uses.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application No. 53-138199 (Japanese Patent Kokai No.55-4489), there is disclosed an apparatus in which a moving image frame and a still image frame are mixed and ID signals of the moving image frame and still image frame are recorded by making frequencies of color bursts different and, when the still image frame is detected, a still image reproducing operation is executed in response to such a detection.
According to such a technique of mixing the still image frame into the moving image frame, however, the original video signals which were cut out by the edition cannot be used as a moving image.